


甜气泡和香柠檬

by suuuuperfresh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suuuuperfresh/pseuds/suuuuperfresh
Summary: 包托abo，产乳非双性，孕车，pwp
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 11





	甜气泡和香柠檬

**Author's Note:**

> 雷者慎入

托雷斯很忙。

离圣诞节明明还有两周他却觉得自己要长八只手八条腿才行。为此他开始有点抱怨杰拉德了。

史蒂文杰拉德，托雷斯的合法配偶，一个不着家的工作狂。托雷斯都快忘了他上次在家里过夜是什么时候，哦，是他上个月的发情期。那个星期杰拉德很体贴地在家里办公，以方便随时随地解决自己的生理需求。

托雷斯脸颊有点发烫，他自认是个温柔体贴不喜扭捏做作的人，可一到发情期整个人都变得易怒易悲缺乏安全感，一个不顺心就砸东西流眼泪，就像个渴望宠爱的小公主。而杰拉德是个脾气非常好的Alpha，他会圈住自己，说各种好话哄自己，当然，也会好好地“疼爱”他。

不过托雷斯最近有些担心，最后一次做的时候杰拉德捅进了他的生殖腔，虽然杰拉德把精液憋到了外面再射，但托雷斯还是觉得有些异样。

这两天身体又有些发热，为了不让自己乱想托雷斯决定把自己的计划排得满满当当。

可当闲下来的时候他就开始格外地想杰拉德，准确的说是想杰拉德的阴茎。托雷斯仰着头大口呼吸，拼命撇去脑子里那些淫邪的念头，他扭着腰夹着腿，手中正在包装的圣诞厉害掉在了地毯上。

除了发情期，他从来没有这么欲求不满的时刻。也可以说，其实托雷斯不怎么喜欢做爱，因为杰拉德每次都会弄的他四肢散架，一天都下不了床。

托雷斯冲进浴室，开冷水，企图浇灭内心的欲望，半翘的阴茎终于有软下去的势头，可当手指不小心刮过乳头的时候它又竖了起来。

放弃抵抗，托雷斯双手托着胸部，觉得很不对劲。他经常健身，虽说没练就杰拉德那样精干的肌肉，身材也还不赖。为什么紧致的胸肌开始变得柔软起来？而且……有发胀的迹象？

身体产生的奇妙变化让他无法思考，自己解决了一番欲望后托雷斯累倒在床上，用被子裹紧了滚烫的身体。

杰拉德忙完手头的项目后终于可以休息一段时间，至少今年的圣诞假期他可以陪托雷斯一块过了。

心情不错地买了蛋糕回去，就看见客厅厨房一团乱，唯独不见托雷斯的身影。杰拉德还以为遭抢劫了，焦急地各个房间找托雷斯，最后发现床上缩着一个大面团。

蹑手蹑脚地翻上床，托雷斯金色的脑袋露在外面，原本白皙的脸上飘满了红云，连裸露的一角肩膀也是粉红色的。

杰拉德怕他是发烧，下意识地伸手去摸他的额头，冰冷的手掌惊醒了托雷斯。睫毛微颤，褐色的眼珠里饱含深情，他无力地抓住杰拉德手，小心地吻着掌心，继而用舌尖去添，再用牙齿咬，到最后干脆坐起来捧着杰拉德的脸吻了起来。

杰拉德这才注意到托雷斯没有穿衣服。

“等等……南多这样会着凉的。”

杰拉德想要推开托雷斯，托雷斯呼吸急促，眼角居然有点湿润，紧咬嘴唇的模样真想让人狠狠欺负一番。

“史蒂文……我，我好像又要发情了……”

说罢便从被子里爬出来，双腿叉开跪坐在杰拉德身上，隔着裤子用后面的小穴去磨杰拉德的鼓包。

托雷斯的身体暴露在昏黄的灯光下，细腻的皮肤连毛孔都看得一清二楚，正散发着浓郁的柠檬气，又香又甜，一下子点燃了杰拉德的欲望。

杰拉德按住他的腰，仰头含住托雷斯的嘴唇。那两瓣唇柔软的不像话，值得他一遍遍地啃咬吸吮。舌头打开牙关，迅速地扫荡口腔，卷走一切蜜汁和空气。

不过很快他恢复了点理智，恋恋不舍地离开托雷斯的唇，冷静道：“南多，你确定吗？你的发情期才过去没多久……”

托雷斯浑身燥热，急不可耐地想要杰拉德来舒缓自己的欲望，他不断在杰拉德身上上下摩擦着，甚至将乳头送到他唇边，一反常态地说：“史蒂文，又不是一定要发情期才能做爱。”

“你不是……不喜欢吗？”

杰拉德很尊重托雷斯，如果托雷斯说不想做他绝对不会硬上。在杰拉德的意识里，托雷斯比自己小可以肆意妄为地向自己撒娇索取，可托雷斯从不这样。他温柔美丽，默默地在身后支持自己的工作。每当看见他弯着腰洗碗的时候杰拉德都忍不住想要抱着他狠狠地操干那翘臀，这也是为什么他不想长时间呆在家里的原因。

托雷斯是一种慢性毒药，杰拉德离不开他，当宝贝一样呵护着。

“可是我现在很想要你摸我……”托雷斯的声音变得和往常不一样，又细又喘，还带着点娇。他握着杰拉德的手贴到自己的胸前，极具诱惑地在杰拉德耳边说：“你摸摸它们，最近很不对劲，好胀呀……”

杰拉德粗糙的手指一触碰到那椒乳立刻发觉了异样。那绵软柔腻的触感怎么会存在于一个男人的胸部？可是……太软了，让人不住想去挤压揉搓叫它变得更大些。

硬邦邦的乳头凑到唇边，杰拉德毫不客气地收下。用舌尖刺着牙齿细咬着，乳头在他的口腔内大了一倍，像一颗油亮的樱桃。

托雷斯被杰拉德按在墙上，Alpha正双手揉捏着能改称为乳房的胸部，舌头灵活地舔着托雷斯的身体。Omega燥热的双腿勾住杰拉德结实的腰，使劲去碾早已支起的胯部。天雷勾地火；当杰拉德的牙齿刮到托雷斯乳头根部时，忽然托雷斯大脑一片空白，骤然张大的乳孔喷射出一股香甜到杰拉德嘴里。

两个人都有点懵。杰拉德立刻离开杰拉德的胸部，那被自己揉掐得又红又白的胸前正源源不断地流着乳汁。

托雷斯极为害羞，这也使他的声音变得色情而诱惑：“史蒂文，你……你帮我吸掉好不好？我的胸难受的厉害……”

他的双手挤着小笼包似的乳房，奶黄色的乳汁便一下子喷射到了杰拉德脸上，杰拉德感觉到自己的血脉开始扩张，血液倒流，整个人开始真正沉浸在原始的欲望中。托雷斯变成了一个可口的点心，正等着自己吞下去。

他欺上去，像一头饥渴的野兽，卖力地吸吮着托雷斯的初乳，直到罢乳头吸得快要滴血才停下来。杰拉德按压着托雷斯的胸，试图挤出一条色情的沟壑。如果把阴茎埋进去操干……

光是这样想杰拉德就受不了了。他慌乱地脱光衣服，让托雷斯给他拽开内裤。托雷斯颤巍巍地往下拉，那根粗壮的肉棒就跳了出来。托雷斯蹲下去舔，必须双手把着才行，否则总是含不住。

杰拉德的阴茎长而粗，肉柱上布满青筋，鸡蛋大小的龟头肿胀不堪。托雷斯想象着这根鸡巴操进体内的样子，顿时骚穴一缩，开始泌汁。

托雷斯闭着眼伸长舌头从肉柱根部开始舔，手指挤压着两颗肉囊，努力地去取悦它们。

口水泛滥，胸部又开始泌乳，以杰拉德的角度就看到那对乳房晃啊晃，两瓣臀肉在自己视线前方翘啊翘。托雷斯的小嘴太会吸，发出砸吧砸吧的响声，他柔软的舌头一遍遍舔着自己的鸡巴，吃不腻似的，有时还咯咯咯地笑。

杰拉德拍了拍他果冻似的屁股，雪臀便顺势弹了弹，换来自己更大力的揉搓。洞口早就湿的不成样子，杰拉德毫不费力地伸进三根手指，紧致的媚肉顷刻间缴了上来，托雷斯的喘气声让杰拉德失去了耐心，直接推倒托雷斯，将他纤细的脚腕搁在自己肩上，好让正收缩着的小洞正对着自己。

杰拉德站起来，扶着自己的肉棒对准那幽深的小穴坐了下去。今天的前戏太过舒服导致他失去了点思考，一下子贯穿了托雷斯，肉刃劈开窄道，托雷斯原本皱褶的穴口被撑平。杰拉德捉住托雷斯的小腿，把他的身体再往上挪了挪，好让自己可以完全站立着去干他。

这样的姿势抽插频率并不快，托雷斯好像更加快速地操干。他的嘴巴大张，口水不自主地流下来，穴里不断分泌的蜜汁让杰拉德每一次的坐穿花心都迸溅出汁液。杰拉德放下托雷斯的双腿，又留恋地含住硬挺的乳头开始吸吮。而埋在托雷斯体内的肉棒也随之律动，龟头直顶生殖腔口，一下一下碾着嫩肉，迫不及待地想要顶开，好把数不尽的浓精喷射进去。

托雷斯失声地睁大了眼睛，胡乱亲吻着杰拉德的脸颊，浑身布满了杰拉德的手印和唇迹让他颇具凌虐美，害得杰拉德更想好好欺负他了。

“骚穴里的水真多……每捅一下都得溅出来，你听。”

托雷斯红着脸，娇嗔：“你胡说什么！”

杰拉德一个挺身，托雷斯便仰头尖叫，大大刺激了杰拉德的速度。Alpha还喜欢在这时问自己棒不棒。

“喜欢老公的鸡巴吗？”

托雷斯抱着他宽阔的肩膀，可怜又害羞地点点头：“最喜欢老公的鸡巴，请大鸡巴好好操南多的骚穴……”

这样说骚话的托雷斯不多见，杰拉德头脑发胀，又想哄骗他说更淫荡的话，鸡巴也给力地继续乱顶，弄得托雷斯花心瘙痒无比。

“老公的鸡巴到底有多厉害？不说明白不给吃精液。”

这下托雷斯极了，他缠住杰拉德的腰，大腿内部的嫩肉卖力地贴着杰拉德：“不要！小荡妇想吃老公的精液，又多又浓，把小荡妇的肚子填得满满的。老公的鸡巴又大又硬，每次都恨不得把我捅得魂飞魄散……老公，求求你嘛……南多渴了饿了，求大鸡巴射进来……”

杰拉德早就憋不住，又顶撞了百来下随后把一泡又一泡的精液射进了托雷斯身体深处。

托雷斯的肚子被精液塞得鼓鼓的，杰拉德坏心眼地去按，洞口被肉根堵着，精液出不去，托雷斯难受得呻吟，惹得杰拉德又开始第二波射精。他拔出还在分泌精华的鸡巴，双手含着托雷斯的胸，才一会的功夫就感觉这对乳又大了些。

鸡巴埋进去，不用自己动手，托雷斯主动挤着胸，好让杰拉德的鸡巴能在乳沟里驰骋。

杰拉德马眼大张，托雷斯胸部的柔软更甚，失去理智的他拼了命地摩擦乳肉，摇晃着的胸部叫人头晕目眩，嫣红的乳头在诱惑着他去啃咬。

“南多，张开嘴……要射了……”

托雷斯还沉浸在乳交的快感中，没来得及弄明白即将发生什么，一股热浪就喷到了脸上。

杰拉德换了个姿势，又把鸡巴塞进了糜烂不堪的后穴，俯下身开始舔托雷斯的脸，然后叫他张开嘴。

“一滴也不许吐出来。”

这是今晚托雷斯第一次尝到杰拉德的精液，他小心地全都咽下去，完事后还舔了舔嘴唇，讨好地说：“真好吃……小骚货还要。”

杰拉德摸了摸他的脸，又一个深吻下去。托雷斯陷在柔软的床中，被杰拉德紧紧地抱着，正想说什么，一股恶心感直上心头，他立刻推开杰拉德冲进了厕所。

圣诞节这天，托雷斯和杰拉德迎来了一个好消息，他们即将有一个宝宝了。

托雷斯松了口气，还以为身体的变化是因为什么，原来是一个生命即将到来。

他们缩在沙发里讨论着孩子应该叫什么。

“他会拥有英国国籍，取个英国名字最好。伊丽沙白、夏洛特、简、玛丽……”

托雷斯捏住他的下巴，笑道：“你怎么能确定是女孩呢？”

杰拉德低头吻了吻他的嘴角，一脸的得意：“男孩可以叫威廉、哈利、乔治……”托雷斯听着就来气，揪着杰拉德的耳朵不放，非掐得他求饶。

“好了老婆，什么都依你的，好吗？”

“你说的哦，不许反悔！”

“我什么时候骗过你？”

“你骗我蹭蹭不会怀孕。”

“……”

“以后有了宝宝，你还会爱我吗？”

杰拉德点了点托雷斯的鼻子，看着他委屈又天真的脸，真不舍得让他受一点委屈。

“傻瓜，我永远爱你啊。”

托雷斯抓着杰拉德的手抚到肚子上，骄傲地宣布：“宝宝，你听到了哦，爸爸更爱我哦~”说罢，狠狠亲了一口杰拉德的嘴以示主权。

“你啊……”

杰拉德绕着他的金发，忽然就把托雷斯压倒。

“欠收拾了又。”

托雷斯憋红了脸，小声说：“你想干嘛？”

“医生说……可以蹭蹭的。”

fin


End file.
